


[Un]Restricted

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious time travel logic, First Time, Kinktober, M/M, Making Out With Yourself, Self-cest, Time Travel, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: Willy thought eventually someone might come to Sweden to convince him to sign, but he never expected it would be himself.





	[Un]Restricted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to break out of my writer's block. It's just highly self-indulgent Willy self-cest, because [THIS](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk3E0e1gvaX/?hl=en&taken-by=williamnylander) is a man who would definitely fuck himself if given the chance.

Willy wasn't sure why he immediately understood what was happening when he walked back into his bedroom from showering and there was some rando standing next his dresser, poking around in a pile of unfolded laundry. 

Except it wasn't some rando. Willy’s brain immediately supplied, “That's me.” Like, it should have been harder to wrap his mind around, but Willy understood it right away. 

It was also clear that this version of him was older, Willy couldn't be sure how much older. It wasn't like he had wrinkles or gray hair, but Willy could tell just from the shape of his shoulders.

“How old are you?” Willy asked. Future Willy cocked his head a little and put down the polo he’d been examining. 

“That's really your first question?” Future Willy had basically the same beard that Willy did. He wondered if he had more chest hair. 

“Damn, I stay hot huh?” Unless this Willy was like 24 in which case maybe he had been through some shit, but otherwise he was aging real well. 

“You're so embarrassing,” Future Willy said, and rolled his eyes. 

“Don't you mean I'm so embarrassing?” Future Willy wasn't better than him. He was him. 

“Oh my god,” Future Willy said.

Willy scrubbed his hair with his towel before tossing it on the floor. Future Willy huffed, picked it up and carried it out of the room, presumably down the hall to hang it up in the bathroom. Willy felt very smug that he grew up to be so responsible.

By the time he came back Willy had pulled on a pair of briefs and was slathering the fancy lotion Fred recommended all over his face.

“You're welcome for this by the way,” Willy said, looking at how good Future Willy’s skin still looked. “So are you here to tell me to sign?” It would figure, every single person in the world was already on him to sign, so they started sending people from the future to get on his case too.

“No, I'm not here about your contract."

Willy was relieved, but he wondered if that was actually bad news. Like, if he wasn't here to convince himself to sign why was he here? “Are you 30?” He asked. 

“28,” Future Willy said. Willy ran through the all 28 year olds he knew in his head and decided that Future Him looked better than them. 

“Have you won a cup yet?” He tried to check for a ring tan or an indent, but he couldn’t see one. No rings at all. 

“I can't tell you that,” Future Willy said. Was that really what his voice sounded like?

“Okay,” he said really long and drawn out. “So can you tell me what the next Snap or whatever is, so I can get rich?”

“You are rich." He was wearing a really nice sweater. It looked soft as hell. 

“Whatever, more rich.” Willy thought he should get dressed, but now he didn’t know how to dress. He had been planning to throw on some sweats, but maybe being visited by your future self necessitated khakis or something. 

“Is this, like, a Terminator thing?” Willy asked. He hoped not, the Leafs probably wouldn’t resign him if he was being chased by a murder robot. 

“No, don’t be dramatic.” Future Willy sighed. He picked up a cufflink and started fiddling with it. “But apparently at some point some version of us did come back and try to give us information and it ended up fucking everything up, like, horrifically.” Willy nodded. That made sense. 

Future Willy must have taken his shoes off at some point, because he was only wearing socks. They were grey and looked expensive. “Wait, do I become one of those people who makes people take off their shoes when they come over?” Willy hoped not, he fucking hated that.

“What?” Future Willy said, his face scrunched up and confused. Damn, he really had gotten hotter. Was it the haircut? Did Willy have to wait to get this hot or could he jump the line a bit?

“Whatever, I can can change that,” Willy said. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Ok, so anyway,” Future Willy sounded a little like he'd rehearsed this bit. “I can't really change anything important otherwise things can go wrong. Like, really wrong.”

“Like a zombie apocalypse,” Willy supplied, but Future Willy rolled his eyes. “Did we kill someone?” Future Willy rolled his eyes again. “Did we get traded to Buffalo?” He didn't roll his eyes this time.

“Oh my god!”

“Now do you understand why I can't tell you anything?” Willy nodded frantically. Close fucking call. 

“So then, why are you here?” Willy tried to ask nicely in case he accidently goaded himself into fucking up his life out of spite. 

“I'm here to give you sex pointers,” Future Willy said finally. He let out a breath like he'd been nervous to say that. 

“What? I don’t need that, I'm great at sex.” Willy leaned back a little to accentuate his abs, which he thought would help make his point. 

Future Willy leveled him with a stare which Willy found super annoying. “I'm great at sex,” Future Willy said. “You're… fine.”

“I dont get any complaints" His dick game was bomb, old him was wrong. 

“That's because you're smoking hot and also a professional athlete, of course no one is going to give you constructive feedback.”

Willy hummed. Future Willy was probably right, but also Willy was pretty sure he was full of shit. 

“And you're great at sex now?” Willy said, disbelieving. 

“Uh yeah,” Future Willy said, looking smug as anything. It was a very good look on him, which Willy felt very smug about it. 

“But you're hot and a professional athlete." He tapped his abs faux thoughtlessly. “According to your own words, no one is going to give you honest feedback.”

Future Willy opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

“Oh shit do we sleep with someone way out of our league? Is it Jessica Alba?”

“Dude, she's married.” Future Willy said, right back to looking smug even though Willy had totally proved him wrong. 

“A lot can happen in seven years.” Willy stretched. “If you're as amazing at sex as you say, you should prove it.”

“How would I prove how good at sex I am?” Future Willy asked. 

“Obviously,” Willy gestured down his bare chest.

“Oh,” Future Willy said, like he was genuinely confused even though he had probably been in Willy’s position six years ago, if Willy understood how time travel worked. 

“It seems obvious,” Willy said. It seemed unreal that cross dimensional time travel masturbation would be obvious, but also it was. Couldn't argue with what was right in front of you. 

“I'll rock your world,” Future Willy said, “but you have to promise to pay attention and, like, learn from it.”

Now it was Willy’s turn to roll his eyes. “Ok, I promise to learn from my own amazing sex skills.”

“Ugh, they’re not yours yet,” he said as he pulled his sweater over his head. “I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face,” but he was smiling when he said it. 

“Don’t you mean my face,” Willy said, but he got a little distracted when Future Willy pulled his undershirt off and Willy saw that he did have a solid amount of chest hair. 

“Shut up,” Future Willy said and then he kissed him. 

Kissing himself was exactly how he thought it would be, if that was something he had ever given any thought to, which it actually was. 

The older version of himself liked the same amount of tongue he did and every time Willy went to switch up techniques Future Willy was right there with him. There were no awkward transitions like sometimes happened when you were still getting used to how the other person kissed. 

Willy was satisfied he was able to pull groans out of Future Willy so quickly until he realized he was actually the one making all the noise.

Willy let himself be pushed further up the bed until his head was against the headboard. Future Willy still had his pants on and Willy was kind of desperate to see his dick even though logically he knew it looked the same as his. 

He didn't want to seem too desperate so instead of reaching for Future Willy's belt he pushed his own briefs off and hoped his future self followed his lead.

Future Willy laughed at him, but he also undid his belt and pushed his pants and underwear off in one go, so who was laughing now. 

He was hard already and Willy reached out for him, skimming his fingers up his dick. It was weird to be touching his own dick, but not feel anything. He wrapped his fingers around the head and pulled the foreskin up and down a little. Future Willy gasped, because that's what made Willy gasp too. 

Future Willy pressed himself further against Willy, so their dicks rubbed against each other and kissed up Willy’s neck. Willy threw his head back and bucked up, chasing more friction. He loved the feeling of their skin pressed together, warm and smooth. He got a hand in Future Willy’s hair and tugged. Future Willy groaned "Can I fuck you?” right into Willy’s ear. 

Willy’s brain kind of shorted out for a second, because he'd never done that and he didn't really know how to say that, but then he realized he didn't have to, because Future Willy would already know. 

Future Willy had pulled back a little and was watching his face, which struck Willy as very sweet. He had to know what he would say, but his brow was still furrowed, carefully studying Willy’s expression. 

“Yeah, obviously,” Willy said even though the false bravado wasn't necessary with himself, he'd always been a fake it till you make it guy. Pretend you're relaxed about getting fucked for the first time and you will be relaxed. It was, like, a Ted Talk. 

Future Willy smiled and ground their dicks together which felt so good it made Willy want to grab hold and just rub off against him. He didn't though, instead he let himself be kissed and tried his best to hold his hips still.

Future Willy pulled away and reached into the drawer of Willy’s bedside table. He rummaged around for a bit, before making an annoyed sound in his throat and leaning over even further to look under the bed. He came back up with Willy’s bottle of lube, already opened. 

“This spilled all over the carpet,” Future Willy said, shaking his head even as he poured lube into his palm. 

Willy wanted to retort, but Future Willy wrapped his hand around Willy’s dick and he couldn't really do anything but moan and let his eyes flutter shut.

As soon as he did he felt Future Willy’s hand stop moving, so he opened his eyes. “Pay attention,” Future Willy said. 

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Willy answered, because he didn't love being told what to do, even if it did make his heart flutter in his chest. 

“I am, this is called foreplay.” Future Willy started moving his hand again, and this time Willy kept his eyes open, watching him. Future Willy grinned and ran a thumb across the head of Willy's dick, right where he knew he liked it. 

“Is this,” Willy gasped as Future Willy played with his foreskin. “Is this one of your lessons?

“Yeah sure,” Future Willy said, but Willy could tell he was only pretending to play a it cool. 

Willy felt the beginning of his orgasm in his belly, but as if on queue Future Willy released his dick and skated his hands up Willy’s side. Willy wanted to scream, but Future Willy kissed him, which Willy allowed because he loved being kissed and 28 year old Willy knew exactly how he liked it.

He was so wrapped up in the feeling of his future self pulling his lip between his teeth he was surprised to feel fingers against his hole. He tensed up on instinct, but Future Willy just ran soft circles around it until Willy relaxed back into the pillow.

“That's it,” Future Willy purred. He was sitting back on his heels and Willy felt exposed in a way he didn't totally understand. “Such a good boy,” Future Willy said as he slipped a finger inside.

“Fuck off,” Willy said, because it was easier than acknowledging the bloom in his chest.

Future Willy just hummed and kept working his finger slowly in and out of Willy. It didn't quite feel good yet, but it was lighting up his nerves just right. Soon enough Future Willy added another finger. Willy hadn't done this much, but he’d done it enough to know he liked it. A lot.

“I forgot what it was like,” Future Willy said and Willy couldn't really speak, so he just made a questioning sound in his throat, which made Future Willy smirk and rub against his prostate. “It’s still so new for you, I’m jealous.”

Willy cried out and his hips bucked up, but future Willy had a hand on his hip and and held Willy in place. Willy wanted to ask for another but he didn't know how to form words so he just whined and kicked his knee against Future Willy's waist.

Future Willy grinned and tucked a third finger into Willy. He felt so full he couldn't do anything but let the sensation roll through him and try not to be too embarrassed by the noises he was making.

Future Willy spent more time with his fingers, keeping the rhythm torturously slow until Willy thought he would explode. Just as thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Future Willy pulled his fingers out and produced a condom from out of fucking nowhere. 

“Smooth,” Willy said as he watched his future self roll a condom down his dick. Willy has put on a lot of condoms before, but it was fascinating to watch from a different angle. 

Future Willy lined himself up, but before he could push in Willy said, “Aren't you going to ask me how I want it?”

“I know how you want it,” Future Willy said. “Because I know how I want it, because I'm you.”

That made sense, but Willy’s heart was racing and he didn't know what to do. “Who am I going to say took my virginity?”

Future Willy smiled, leaned over and kissed him softly. He trailed soft kisses down his neck and across his shoulder blade. “Tell me when you're ready,” he whispered, then out of nowhere he sucked Willy's nipple into his mouth, sending a shock wave of pleasure straight to his dick.

“Now! I'm ready now,” Willy said and for extra impact, “Please.”

Future Willy listened and lined up, pushing in slowly. Willy took deep breaths but there wasn’t pain, just a glorious fullness. When Future Willy bottomed out they stared at each other for a long moment before Willy broke it by laughing. “This is so weird,” he said.

Future Willy laughed too. “Now it’s weird?” It was strange to see his own smile up close like this and the way his eyes scrunched shut when he laughed. But Willy's whole life was strange and he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially not when the horse has his mouth.

Willy rolled his hips up to meet Future Willy’s and that seemed to be enough to remind him he was trying to prove how great he was in bed. 

Willy was definitely going to demand fruit baskets from everyone he fucked in the future, because damn he was good at this. Future Willy kept up a steady pace, brushing against Willy’s prostate on every other thrust and just when Willy thought he might die from how good it felt before he ever came, Future Willy wrapped his hand around Willy’s dick and he came so hard he blacked out for a second.

When his mind cleared Future Willy crawled up his body. “Wanna come on your face.”

Willy nodded and licked his lips for effect, because it wasn’t really his thing, but getting to come on your own face was kind of a once in a lifetime opportunity and he was mostly mad he hadn't thought of it.

He tried to ignore the sound Future Willy made when he came, because Willy knew it was embarrassing, but it was different when he had to hear it without the muffling effect of of his own orgasm. 

They napped for a bit and then took a shower together. Willy gave Future Willy a frankly spectacular blowjob that was slightly ruined by the way he kept up a steady commentary of instructions. When he finally came it was so hard he has to sit down on the little bench in Willy’s shower, which Willy would have been more smug about, except maybe it was all the coaching that got him there. 

Future Willy let him jerk off onto his face, which was even better than he'd imagined. 

They got back into bed and it was awkward because they clearly both wanted to be the little spoon, but they compromised by curling up face to face. 

“Are you happy?” Willy asked as he was drifting off and Future Willy's response was so quiet he almost didn't hear him say, “Most of the time.”

Willy was the only Willy in his bed when he woke up, which he had mostly expected, but was still slightly disappointing. He thought they could have played at least one game of ping pong against each other. That would have been epic. 

There was a note of his bedside table. He recognized his own handwriting immediately. He laughed when he read it and hoped reading it didn't end up butterfly effecting him to Buffalo.

 _Hold out for 7.5_ , was all it said.


End file.
